


A Good End to a Bad Week

by AnitaB



Category: Law & Order: Criminal Intent
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 02:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14439708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnitaB/pseuds/AnitaB
Summary: Mike has had a really, really bad few days recently. From Carolyn leaving, to the death of his neighbor, he takes his misery to a bar. But someone isn't going to let him drown his sorrows. And that someone is just who and what he needs right now. Carolyn/Mike committed romantic smut ahead. I am the queen.Another hard drive special, but hey why not share...





	1. Chapter 1

Title: A good end to a bad week  


Author: AnitaB  


Author's notes: Mike has had a really, really bad few days recently. From Carolyn leaving, to the death of his neighbor, he takes his misery to a bar. But someone isn't going to let him drown his sorrows. And that someone is just who and what he needs right now. Carolyn/Mike committed romantic smut ahead. I am the queen.

A good end to a bad week

By AnitaB

Chapter one: Interventions

“You look like hell,”

Nerves all over his body responded to the soft sound of that voice. Even over the clinking of glasses and bottles. Even through the thick haze of alcohol clouding his brain. /\Carolyn,/\

A small hand touched his shoulder, trailed down his arm to shift his glass out of his hand. A tiny brunette slid onto the next barstool and Mike Logan could feel her eyes on his face. /\Carolyn,/\ “Barek, what are you doing here?”

He couldn’t look at her. If he did, the urge to fall to his knees and bury himself in her arms would overwhelm him. To beg the only woman who had ever kept up with him to stay. To never leave him again. /\Stop it, Logan, just stop it./\ Mike locked his eyes on his hands, bruises, scrapes and all. 

“Eames called me, said you’d had a really bad week.”

So that explained the considering look he’d gotten on his… ahem… rather explosive exit from the squad room. /\More like a year, Alex, more like decade./\ “Remind me to send her a thank you card.” He kept his eyes down and reached for the glass of scotch she’d taken from him.

Only to be blocked by a shift of her shoulder and a sharp bitter laugh. “Better be a damn pricy card and send it to everybody on Major Case.” Her hand pushed the glass further out of reach then slid her fingertips through the graying hair at his temple. His eyes clenched and his hands followed at the tender, warm touch. “Would you look at me, Logan? Please.”

/\No,/\ She’d always had power over him with those gorgeous brown eyes. And the months from hell he’d spent without her probably hadn’t dulled the jolt. Yet his nerves weren’t listening to him. They’d missed those eyes. “What, Barek?”

His eyes finally focused on her face. She’d cut her hair. Not by much, it was still long enough to curl over the shoulders of her trench coat. Her eyes searched his face, warm and concerned. “I heard about your neighbor.” Her hand moved to cover his, a small, warm weight against his skin. “I’m so sorry, but you know it wasn’t your fault, right?” He felt his hands clench in denial and apparently so did she, her fingers closing around his. Carolyn could read him like a book when others couldn’t even read the cover. Or even bother trying to read him at all. “It wasn’t your fault, Mike. You could not have known that he’d find her or what she might do.” Her eyes held his as she put a name and a label to every dark thought and insidious whisper inside his head. And while he didn’t, couldn’t really, believe her, the words loosened the knot of coiled pain inside his ribs, just a little.

Her fingers threaded through his, like her grip could convince him. Or comfort him. Without any conscious thought on his part, Mike was responding, pulling her closer by their joined fingers. /\Carolyn,/\

“I’m here, Mike,” /\Oh, shit./\ He’d said her name out loud, with every bit of neediness and insecurity as the sound had inside his head.

And Mike couldn’t care at all. Carolyn was here. His hands moved to the line of her hip, dragging her off her stool to stand between his ankles. A low helpless sound later, Carolyn was in his arms, fingers in his hair and tucked close against his chest. Mike tightened his death grip around her waist and buried his face against her hair. “Carolyn,”

Her arms tightened around his neck, her check resting against his temple as she held him closer. “Mike, let me take you home.”

He didn’t know if he could let go of her long enough to leave the room. But if it kept her from leaving him, Mike could try. Forcing his muscles to relax, he took one more shuddering breath that carried the scent of her hair. “Okay,”

Her hand found his as a shaky smile curved her lips. “Come on, big guy, let’s get outta here.”

He couldn’t help a weak smile as he opened the door for her. "Armed broads first.”

000

Fuck if she hadn’t missed his hound-dog eyes and the oh-so-slick swoop of his hair over his forehead. She’d missed the sharp, dry sarcasm and the wide strength of his shoulders. She’d never gotten this much of his skin against hers before. But somehow Carolyn had even missed that, his fingers tightening against hers.

She wanted to comfort him with more than these words and a held hand. Mike’s eyes held her frozen with the mix of hope, need and pain written on his face. /\Oh, Mike, please. Let me in./\ 

“Carolyn,” /\Yes./\ In all their time, he’d never said her name like that, he’d never slid his hands to her hips and pulled her closer.

“I’m here, Mike,” /\I’m always here for you./\ Gratefully moving right against his chest, Carolyn wrapped her arms tight around his neck. “Carolyn,” His voice was cutting her up inside. His arms were cutting off her air. And all she could think about was holding him closer, feeling his hair brush against her face.

“Mike, let me take you home.” Arms tightened for an instant as his breath trembled against the skin of her throat.

“Okay,”

Two little syllables never sounded so damn good before. Even as his arms opened around her, Carolyn felt every muscle of her body relax into that word. She smiled and reached for his hand. “Come on, big guy. Let’s get outta here.” 

Carolyn simply adored the smile on his face and the touch of his hand at the small of her back. “Armed broads first.” He could call her almost anything if he kept smiling and touching her. She could feel him in the air around her, the brooding protective bulk of him pressing into her space. Damn, she’d missed that feeling on the long, cold walk to every crime scene since she’d left Major Case. 

Almost made it worth the nightmares some of those mayor case crimes had given her.

And there was no way in hell that Carolyn was letting him out of her sight any time soon. “So, is the armed broad driving or are you still under the legal limit?”

“Hmm,” A big hand dragged through his hair as he seemed to consider the question. He had beautiful hands. “Think I’ve had just a few too many.” Mike smiled and leaned against the side of her car. “So I’ll just play the damsel in distress and let my hero drive.”

/\Good, makes it easier./\ Carolyn couldn’t help a grin, giving him a good impression of a courtly bow. “Your carriage, my lady.”

Eyebrow arched, he climbed into the passenger’s seat, and buckled in. Mike relaxed into the cushion and watched her walk around the car. Carolyn would’ve sworn under oath that she could feel his eyes on her back through the window. And it felt good.

Carolyn bit her lip and took in several shaky breaths when her back was turned. Now was not the time for her to be emotional or out of control. It would be way too easy to tempt Mike into her arms or even into her bed. But she couldn’t live with herself if she were the one to hurt him even more. /\Focus, Carolyn. Helping, not seducing./\ “Wanna stop for somethin’ to eat on the way?” Buckling her own belt, Carolyn looked at him across the seat. Mike looked tired, almost sleepy. “Maybe coffee?”

“Nah, better just sleep it off.” That yawn could’ve broken his jaw and yet it had a dose of little boy cuteness that made her fingers itch to brush that lock of hair off his forehead and tuck him into bed. Maybe her bed. /\Bad girl, stop it now./\

“Take a nap. I’ll let you know when we get home.”

Those hound-dog eyes drifted closed as she started the engine. /\Good, we’ll be home before he knows it./\

Carolyn turned the radio on to some quiet music station and made a smooth turn out of the parking lot. /\Time to get you home./\

000


	2. Coffee and Confessions

000  
A good end to a bad week

By AnitaB

Chapter two: Coffee and confessions

He wasn’t alone. Somehow Mike knew that even though he couldn’t feel anything. It was warm, that kind of half-sleep you got when the alarm wasn’t going off on Saturday morning. It was a nice feeling, made even better by the brush of something soft and warm across his forehead. /\Carolyn,/\ Her hair fell over his jaw, the angle telling him that her lips were causing the nice feeling. /\A kiss…./\ He forcibly curled his fingers into fists to keep himself from reaching for her. Mike wanted to catch her face in his hands and find those soft lips with his own.

Would she kiss him back or jerk away? Or put her gun in his ribs. Leave him again. /\No,/\ He would not scare Carolyn away. Even if it killed him.

“Wake up, Mike, I can’t carry you up the stairs.”

Mike forced his eyes open at that last word. /\What stairs?/\ That was the one nice feature of his cheap place, an elevator. /\Oh, that’s why./\

He recognized that front porch and it wasn’t his. It was Carolyn’s. He’d shown up to knock on that door on the way to enough bloody 3 am crime scenes to know it by heart. “Wh-why are we here?”

She refused to look at him, eyes on her fingers as she turned off the engine and played with the keychain. He could almost smell the nerves coming off her. “I have this pull out couch. I took it when I moved out of Dad’s place because it’s the only one I’ve ever slept on that doesn’t put a bar into your spine.” Carolyn finally looked up at him across the seat. “You shouldn’t be alone tonight and frankly single guys have scary apartments.”

She’d been in his place and Mike knew he wasn’t the best of housekeepers. But that wasn’t her reason. Neither was the miracle couch. Carolyn was protecting him from the crime scene tape and the memories locked behind sealed doors at his building.

He could kiss her for it if he didn’t know for sure what it would cost him. /\Carolyn,/\ “Yeah, my kitchen’s well-known for scaring the ladies.”

Her lips curved into the cutest little smile and his eyes and mind were still on a kiss. What would it feel like to slide his fingers into that thick, dark hair and pull those sweetly curving lips to his? Would she open to him, let him in for a taste? Or would he find himself dumped on the curb outside his building before he could blink?

There was no way he could risk it. Closing his eyes to get them off her face, Mike reached for the door handle. “Not that many ladies have seen it.”

That broke the stilted feeling when Carolyn laughed. “That’s the lothario of PP1 place.” She climbed out of the car on her side, walking around the hood. “Come on, Casanova, let’s get you inside.”

Mike trailed her up the stairs, his fingers still itching to touch her hair. /\Bad hands./\ Slipping those hands into his pockets, he tried not to stare. “Maybe that coffee’s not such a bad idea.” That way she’d be in the kitchen for a bit and give him a few minutes to get himself back into control and not hurt or scare her.

“I know I could use a cup, too.” Carolyn opened her front door and gestured at the large couch with her keys. “Take a load off and I’ll get a fresh pot going.” Her coat hit the coffee table as he moved to stare at the family pictures on her wall. In each one, Carolyn was the shortest person with the biggest smile. Even when she was young enough to be carried in someone’s arms.

“Sounds good,” Mike dragged his eyes off that tiny smiling brunette child. There was no way in hell he should be imagining how well a little girl of Carolyn’s might fit in his arms. /\Stop it, Logan, stop it now./\ Mike moved to the couch and closed his eyes. The combination of Carolyn and hard liquor was stealing his control. He couldn’t afford to be out of control. Losing Carolyn… again. /\Don’t be stupid, don’t be stupid./\

000

Carolyn focused on her breathing as she watched the coffee drip. She didn’t remember the pull of Mike being this hard to resist. But then she’d never gotten to feel his arms around her or his heartbeat against her ribs before. She couldn’t push him. “Get your head on straight, Barek. Get it together.”

Watching the coffee, she tried to force all those bad ideas back into their bottle. All too soon, it was ready, in two cups and given the right amounts of sugar and creamer. Time to take it out to Mike.

A deep breath later, Carolyn walked into her living room with a mug in each hand. To find Mike on the couch with his eyes closed and his head leaned back. He was asleep. Setting the cups down, she moved to the side of the couch. Shoes and suit, fine. But she couldn’t let him strangle himself by sleeping in a tie.

Helplessly, Carolyn leaned close enough to smell his cologne and reached for his collar. Fingers started on the knot as she gave in, just a little, to the quiet, insane voice in her head. Oh so carefully and lightly, Carolyn pressed her lips to the scruffy line of his jaw. /\Mike,/\

His chest moved under her hands, his sudden breath moved her hair. And then time just stopped.

“Carolyn,” Strong fingers closed in her hair. She had a fraction of a second to see a melting heat in his wide awake eyes before his lips found hers and her brain shut down.

Mike was kissing her.

With a groan, Carolyn melted into his arms, against his chest, into his kiss. /\Mike, yes, please./\ 

His arms tightened, pulling her closer as his lips pressed and stroked. This was heaven. This was perfect. This was… exactly the worst possible thing she could let happen. /\Stop it right now, you stupid bitch!/\

Dredging up the very last ounce of self-restraint she had, Carolyn shoved against that chest and jerked herself back out of his arms. “I can’t, Mike, I’m sorry, so sorry. I can’t do this to you.” She stumbled back against a chair, watching the pain cross his face and clench the hands half-held out to her.

“Carolyn,” Confusion mixed into the feelings on his face. His hands fell out of the air to rest on his knees as he leaned forward to search her face with his eyes. His mouth opened and closed wordlessly a few times before he managed to speak. “Do what to me?”

/\God, no./\ His voice held all the pain she’d seen in his face and more. Carolyn found her knees tucked against her chest and her eyes closed on their own. /\Words, find the right words./\ “I … I can’t be the one that hurts you more, Mike. I can’t give you something else to blame yourself for.” She drew in a shaky breath in silence and reached deep for the truth. “I can’t take advantage of you because I want this.”

The silence stretched out and Carolyn waited for the sound of him leaving. The couch springs squeaked and she knew it was coming. The click of the door would be next. And she would lose him.

Warm, rough fingers touched her hand, prying it loose from her knees. /\You’re not leaving?/\ Cowardice, especially her own, was not okay.

“Carolyn,” Forcing her eyes open, she stopped resisting his hand and weakly met his eyes. Mike Logan was kneeling in front of her chair with a carefully blank face. His “suspect-reading” face. But he was still touching her, fingertips rubbing back and forth across her skin. “You don’t want to hurt me.”

Her head shook the answer because her lips were still frozen. /\Never, Mike,/\ He almost smiled, just a twitch at the corner of his lips. And he leaned closer, heating up her knees with his chest.

“But you want me?” It wasn’t really a question, but Carolyn knew he still wanted an answer. Still, she couldn’t speak. Biting her lip, she only managed a nod, watching his eyes follow her mouth. He got even closer, his hand rising to her cheek to keep their eyes locked. “Since when, Carolyn? How long have you wanted me?”

Body language wasn’t gonna cut it. Carolyn swallowed, closed her eyes for just a second, and laid her cards out on the table. “Since before I left. As long as I’ve really known you, Mike.”

Now he smiled. And it was the same face she’d seen melt dozens of women into their shoes. The one he’d never once turned on her. /\Damnit, Mike,/\ And it still worked like a charm. Carolyn felt muscles all over her body loosen and go liquid. It didn’t help that his hands were pulling her closer to the source of all that heat. “Say it, Carolyn. If you really mean it, tell me.”

There was need and heat in his voice and she was as helpless against them as she had been to the pain. Carolyn licked her lips and watched his eyes follow the motion. “I’ve wanted you a long time, Mike.”

His lips were only inches from hers and she couldn’t help hearing his low groan. “And now?”

/\More than ever./\ “Yes,”

Before the word was completely finished, Mike had crossed that tiny distance and covered her lips with his. Strong arms closed around her waist, dragging her tight against a racing heart. With a low groan, Carolyn opened to the first stroke of his tongue. /\Oh, yes./\

Mike wasn’t close enough. Her knees were in the way. Threading both hands into his hair, Carolyn slid her ankles down the sides of his legs to cross behind his knees. To feel him against as much of her body as she could.

And it felt as good to him as it did to her if his response was anything to go by. “Oh, Carolyn,” A big hand spread wide in the small of her back, pressing her hips hard against the front of his. /\Mike,/\ He was… he felt… so good. The hard ridge of him was almost where she was desperate for him.

“Tell me, Mike. Tell me this…” Carolyn twisted her hips against his hands, rubbing along that ridge to the sound of two breathless groans. “…isn’t because of alcohol and shock. Please.”

He growled almost against her lips and Carolyn found herself pinned into the chair by broad shoulders and rough hands. “This…” his hips arched, rocking against hers, “…has been happening since the first day you sat on the edge of my desk and told me to keep my hands to myself. Since the first time you smiled at me on a stake out.” Those hands dragged up her body to cup her face. “God, I’ve wanted you for so long.” 

/\Oh, Mike, yes./\

000


	3. Beggars

000  
A good end to a bad week

By AnitaB

Chapter three: Beggars 

/\Oh, yes,/\ This… this was heaven. This was Carolyn Barek arching and panting in his arms. This was the feel of her legs around his waist and her hips twisting in his hands. “This has been happening since the first day you sat on the edge of my desk and told me to keep my hands to myself.” Mike was helplessly watching her face, delighted to see the need and pleasure there at his touch. “Since the first time you smiled at me on a stakeout.” He loved that smile and every single one she’d given him since then. Especially this one. Hands slid around her face to bring this gorgeous smile closer to his lips. “God, I’ve wanted you for so long.”

That smile got even wider in the second before he couldn’t see it anymore as his Carolyn fisted both hands in his shirt and dragged him down for a hard, desperate kiss. She tasted like heaven and burned like fire. And she wasn’t anywhere near close enough. Locking his arms around her waist, Mike pulled her out of the chair and across his lap. He loved the gasp on her lips as her legs tightened against his hips. “Mike,” /\That’s it, Carolyn, need me./\ He adored the look on her face as she reached for his half-knotted tie. “I wanna touch you.” The knot gave way before he could react. He managed a groan and a tighter grip on her waist as she slipped each button from its hole. Those tiny beautiful hands slid inside the white fabric to burn the eager skin of his chest and shoulders. And Mike couldn’t breathe around the strangled sound of her name.

She smiled, leaning in close to kiss that sound off his lips and he lost his grip on self-restraint. “Carolyn, please!” Sliding desperate hands up her thighs to her waist, Mike dragged her tight against his hips, shoving the edge of her shirt up her ribs. Skin, he needed her skin against his. Her kiss, her touch. The shirt fell in the chair and Mike stared. /\So beautiful,/\ “Carolyn,” One hand flattened in the middle of her back, the other gripped her hip, to rock against her. /\Skin,/\   
Closing his eyes against just how gorgeous she looked in his arms, Mike lowered his head to kiss the arched line of her throat.

“Mike,” Her arms and legs tightened, her nails digging into his shoulders under his shirt. He smiled against her pulse, following the sound of his name lower down her ribs. Her skin was so delicious, soft and smooth under his lips. “I need you, need more. How long you gonna keep me waitin’, Mike?”

He laughed against her ribs as her hands dragged his shirt off. As soon as the cuffs cleared his hands, Mike trailed his fingertips along the edge of her bra. “Long as I like, sweetheart. Feels good to hear you beg for me.” 

Her nails dug into his shoulders and the next thing he knew Mike was on his back with a fiery brunette on his chest. “I’m not gonna be the one begging, Mike.” She leaned down and kissed him long and deep, hands rubbing up and down his chest. “It’s your turn to beg.” Catching his wrists, Carolyn pinned his hands above his shoulders and licked a path along his collar. 

“Carolyn,” Mike groaned, loving the feel of her above him. But he needed more of her. He’d beg for her, but not yet.

“That’s not begging, Mike.” She smiled down at him and every muscle in his body felt something coming. A kiss later, it happened. Carolyn positioned her hips perfectly over his… and moved. /\Oh, God, Carolyn,/\ She moved like they were naked, like she could take him through their clothes.

“Carolyn, please,” His hips arched on their own, hands fisted against the carpet. His arms couldn’t stay still, rising to grasp her hips and keep that movement going. /\Clothes, damn clothes./\ “Oh, yes,” Weakly opening his grip, Mike forced his hands up her body. One tangled in her hair to pull her down for a kiss. The other struggled open her bra clasp. “Need you, out of those clothes, please Car… please.”

/\That’s my girl,/\

000

“Need you, out of those clothes. Please, Car… please.”

God he felt…all those hard, strong muscles bunching to pull her closer. Warm, rough skin against hers. God, Mike felt so damn good. She couldn’t help smiling as she leaned harder into his arms. “Now that’s begging.”

Carolyn loved his hands, those big strong fingers slid along her skin to cup her breasts. It was about to be her turn to beg, she could just tell by the smile on his lips. The heat in his eyes burned her up as his hands stroked and caressed, forcing a helpless sound off her lips and an arch from her back. That was what he wanted, clearly. “I’ll show you begging, my Carolyn, come here.”

His hands guided her down to his chest for yet another hot, deep kiss. She’d never get enough of his lips on hers. Carolyn was so lost in the sweet, desperate taste of him that she only realized he’d moved when those lips left hers. “Mike?” She was on her back with her hands pinned to the carpet above her head. Would’ve been scary as all hell except for the heat in his eyes as Mike leaned down over her. “You liked hearing me beg, Baby, and I bet you’ll love this too. Love begging for me.” 

Carolyn wiggled her wrists against the grip of his hand, just to feel and enjoy the strength in the body over hers. “Really, Mike? What are you gonna do to me?” 

His face softened, eyes locking to her lips as he leaned closer. “Love you, Car, every sweet, strong, little inch of you.” His lips touched hers, ever so softly, barely a brush of skin. “Starting right here,” Then those lips claimed hers, and Mike was kissing her so desperately that she couldn’t breathe. 

Suddenly, his lips were out of reach, and now Carolyn actively tried to pull out of his hands to get his lips back. “Mike,”

“No, sweetheart, I said every inch.” His smile stilled her arms, then his lips moved down her throat to the curve of her breast. “And I meant every inch.” 

/\Mike, yes…/\ All those years as a smart-alec jerk had certainly given him an agile tongue. And he was pulling out every trick in the book to make her feel good. “Mike,” Her body responded helplessly to the pull and stroke of his lips on her nipple, arching against his hips. One big hand moved from her wrists, stroking and rubbing along the length of her back to close on her hip…and hold her still. “Mike, please…need you.”

“Not yet, Carolyn,” Suddenly her hands were free as both his hands gripped her waist to hold her body still under his. “You haven’t begged enough just yet.” Mike smiled against her skin and pulled her sensitive crest against his teeth. As soon as Carolyn was focused on the feel of his mouth exploring her, he started to move. The hands on her hips held her motionless against the movement of his hips, keeping her just where he wanted her for each arch and rock and rub. 

The hard ridge of his erection was pressing right between her legs with each movement of his body. Just a few layers of cloth from being exactly where she needed to feel it. So damn close, and yet not nearly enough. Every inch of his big, hard body was pushing helpless little sounds from her throat. Without thought, her hands moved, clutching helplessly at the rippling muscles of his shoulders as she fought the grip of his hands to move against him. “Oh, god, Mike, damnit, please!” He braced both hands against the floor and finally let her move, meeting each arch of her body with one of his own. She was going to shatter right here, half-dressed on her living room floor. “Please, Mike, please…. I need…”

“That’s it, Car… what do you need?” His body kept the rhythm going as his lips returned to hers. 

Answering wasn’t an option, not yet. Carolyn assaulted his mouth, legs wrapping tight around his waist until she could pull back enough to speak. “I need you inside me, Mike, lose the pants and get right… back… here.” She grinned against his lips and rubbed her hips against his with a helpless groan. “Hurry,”

Every inch of her body felt the sudden chill as his body pulled out of her arms and he stood at her feet. “No, Carolyn. I’m not taking you on the floor,” Hands reached down for hers, pulling her to her feet in front of him, a smile on his lips. “This time anyway.”

She couldn’t remember a time she’d ever been carried to her bedroom laughing helplessly. /\Damn, I love you, Mike./\

000


	4. Staying

000  
A good end to a bad week

By AnitaB

Chapter four: Staying

Nothing in his life had ever been so perfect before. And he would cut off his own arm before he’d let her go. Mike needed to have Carolyn always in his arms. He needed her skin against his hands, the sweet peak of her breast under his tongue, her hips moving desperately against his as her voice pleaded his name. /\Dear sweet Carolyn, yes, sweetheart./\ Mike braced his hands on the floor and groaned as the sweet movement of her hips got even better. Each arch, each press of his body between her legs put the most gorgeous sounds on her lips, and drove his control further and further out of reach. “Please, Mike, please…I need…”

There were the magic words. Mike pulled his mouth from her skin and moved up to groan against her lips. “That’s it, Car… what do you need?”

/\Oh, baby…./\ Her lips took his as her legs pulled him closer and her hips tried to take him through their clothes. He couldn’t stop moving if he’d wanted to try. Not with her body begging for exactly what his body wanted. “I need you inside me, Mike, lose the pants and get right… back… here.” Her beautiful lips smiled against his, stealing his breath in the moment before her hips make the words perfectly clear. “Hurry,” 

/\Never, Carolyn. It’s way too important to rush./\ Weakly, Mike pulled himself to his feet already missing the feel of her skin and the heat of her body. “No, Carolyn. I’m not taking you on the floor.” Mike smiled and pulled her to her feet, needing her back in his arms. “This time anyway.” He swung her up into his arms and carried his laughing girl to bed. Sometime soon, he’d take her right there on the floor, but today it was going to be perfect. Mike wanted to make her so wild for him, so desperate for his touch and kiss that she wouldn’t ever leave him again. /\I love you way too much to hurry this, Carolyn./\

Mike lowered Carolyn to the edge of the mattress and dropped to his knees in front of her, hands removing her shoes. He could barely keep himself from burying his face in her lap and begging her to stay, always. Leaning up, Mike pressed his body between her knees and set his fingers to work on her belt and zipper. “You are so beautiful, Carolyn, I can’t believe you’re letting me touch you.” 

He finally lifted his eyes to her face and nearly lost his grip on his control. “Mike,” The look on her face melted him into his socks as she reached out and stroked gentle fingers through his hair. “You’re mine, Mike, I need you to touch me. I need you.” He helplessly leaned forward into her arms, loving the soft, sweet heat of her kiss. Her hands rubbed down his chest, fingers slowly opening his belt and sliding the zipper down. Urgency snuck back up on him the instant she started pushing the slacks out of the way of her fingers. 

“Carolyn,” Mike caught her hands and pulled back. “You first,” he grinned at her little groan, but still didn’t let go of her wrists. “I mean it.” Mike placed her hands on his shoulders and focused on the task of stripping his precious baby out of her clothes. “I can’t be held responsible for the safety of your clothes if I’m naked first.” That got a laugh out of her as she lifted her hips to help the slide of cloth down her legs. 

“There, Mike, happy?” /\Well, hell yes…/\ The sight of Carolyn naked in her bed and waiting for him was heaven on earth. All he could manage was a wordless nod as his fingers itched for her skin. “Good, now get yours off and come here.” 

“Yes, ma’am,” All thought for his clothes disappeared in the rush to do exactly what she wanted, anything she wanted. And the look on her face as his pants hit the floor drove him wild. His Carolyn wanted him…needed him. And she was going to get exactly what she wanted. “Carolyn,”

He moved into her arms, pressing close against all that beautiful skin, lost in the heat of her kiss. “Mike,” Her arms tightened, holding him closer as her legs wrapped around his waist. “Where were we?”

/\Fighting not to rush./\ “Oh, right about here, I think.” Mike pushed her to her back and pressed his hips between her legs to the helpless sound of his own breathless groan. He watched her eyes fall closed and her neck arch. He adored the sound on her lips and the feel of her nails digging into his shoulders. She felt…so good, he had to kiss her, touch her, feel every inch of her. “And about to get closer.” Mike ran hungry fingers up her thigh, groaning at the wet heat of her need under his fingertips. Helpless before the rasp of his name on her lips, he kissed the sound away.

Her body moved helplessly against the exploration of his fingers, her hands clutching at his shoulders. “Mike, I need you, not just your fingers.” Then her fingers returned the favor, sliding around the hard length of him to drive a gasp from his lips. /\Okay, rushing now./\

Mike dragged her hands up, rolling to his back and pulling her on top of him. “So take me, Car, take what you need.” Her smile made it that fraction harder to let her set the pace, especially when she suddenly slowed down. 

“Soon, Mike, but first…” Carolyn angled her hips over his, rocking gently against him but not taking him inside. “I want another kiss.” Her hands rubbed along his chest to trail through his hair as she leaned down. A smile crossed her lips before she brushed them over his. Loving the taste and feel of her kiss, Mike curved his hands around her hips, helping the gentle rhythm of her body over his.

“Hurry, please, Carolyn.” Any longer and his fingers were going to leave bruises on the curve of her hips. “Please,” 

She leaned down one more time, brushing her lips to his with a smile. “Yes, sir,” Before he could catch his breath, Carolyn lifted just enough to place the tip of his length almost inside. He was going to explode before he got inside her if she waited any longer. “Ready for this, Mike?”

“God, yes,” He couldn’t wait any longer. Mike set his fingers on the curve of her hips and guided her down onto his length. /\Fuck, yes, my sweet Carolyn,/\ She felt… like heaven. Hot, tight, and wet, taking him inch by desperate, needy inch. “Need you, Car, need you just… like… this.” 

000

 

She couldn’t believe just how good this felt. Mike wasn’t inside her yet and this was still the best it had ever felt. From the tight grip of his hands on her hips, the heat of him pressed so close, to the soft, sweet depth of his kiss. /\Mike, please./\

“Hurry, please, Carolyn, please.” His voice shattered the last little line of her restraint.

“Yes, sir.” Carolyn shifted her hips, adoring the look on his face as he waited for the plunge. “Ready for this, Mike?”

She loved watching the edge of control left in his eyes shatter. “God, yes,” Then she couldn’t watch anything as his hands pulled her down, her eyes falling closed at the marvelous feeling of him slowly, slowly pushing inside until she could feel every inch of him. “Need you, Car, need you just…like… this.”

He was… he felt… /\Oh, god, Mike!/\ His hands held her motionless against him. Every inch of his length filled her until she couldn’t feel anything else. Mike was inside her, with her, groaning her name with such heat. “Mike,” Loving the fierce grip of his hands, Carolyn leaned down to press her lips to his in a soft and sweet kiss, slowly moving her hips against his in a first careful stroke. “Right here, Mike, I need you so much.” 

The second stroke wasn’t nearly as slow or careful as his hands tightened and helped the plunge of her hips. So deep, Mike was so deep inside her, Carolyn almost couldn’t breathe. He felt so good. Her hands clutched at his arms, every inch of her body focused wholly on the plunge of his length inside her. She was lost in the heat and friction of each slow, hard thrust of skin against skin. /\Mike, please, yes,/\ “Carolyn, sweetheart, please.” His fingers, pressing hard into the skin of her hips, pulled her harder and faster against him. So perfect, so amazing. And not enough.

She wanted more. She wanted every inch of his big, hard body pushing hers harder, higher, closer. “Mike,” Carolyn helplessly fisted her hands in his hair and claimed his lips. His kiss made every nerve in her body stand up and beg for more of him. “I need you, harder, deeper.” A gasp crossed her lips at the tremble and clench of his hands on her hips. Almost deep enough, almost hard enough. “Take me, please.” /\Now, please,/\

“Carolyn, you sure?” She adored the nearly pained look on his face as he hesitated. The need written in his eyes was almost enough on its own.

“Yes, Mike. Never been so sure.” Wrapping both arms around broad shoulders, she stopped the rhythm of their hips and kissed away his groan. “Well?” He smiled against her lips and rolled her under his chest. Under his hips. His length sank so deep inside her she couldn’t breathe.

“Oh, Carolyn…” His hips plunged between her raised thighs, and hers helplessly matched the movement without any thought at all. This was perfect. Every inch of Mike’s skin was blanketing hers, his strong arms bracing under her back to give them both the leverage for this amazing meeting of hips. His chest rubbed along hers, his hands cupped her face for a desperate kiss. “Sweet baby,”

/\Yes, Mike, yours. Yes, please./\ Breath simply didn’t exist in her lungs at the unbelievable feeling of Mike finally not holding back. She was going to be bruised and must have drawn blood on his back. But neither of them cared. Nothing was more important than getting closer to the man in her arms, in her body, nothing mattered more than feeling all of him. “Mike, yes,” This was everything she’d ever even thought it could be and more. Each plunge of his hips had hers rising to meet him in perfect time. Each kiss filled her with the need for another. Each move he made was the perfect mix of gentleness and desperate strength. Mike had every cell of her body focused on the contact with his. Any second now she was going to shatter screaming in his arms and there wasn’t a thing she could do to slow or stop it. “God, Mike, so good, love this, love you. Please, Mike!”

“Carolyn, love, yes!” His hips thrust hard against hers, pushing them both over that fragile, shining line into an ocean of heat. His lips found hers, a long, slow kiss bringing them both slowly back to their senses and this bed. Still Mike kissed her, his hands rubbing over her skin and hair to the sound of ragged breathing. Her hands slid from his hair, to the broad strength of his shoulders, keeping his skin pressed tight to her own. 

“Mike, that was…” 

He smiled down at her, leaning closer for another short kiss. “Something I won’t give up, Carolyn. Ever.” Big fingers stroked along the curve of her cheek as simply gorgeous hound dog eyes stared down into hers. Something in his face was begging her. Her only possible answer was probably a resounding yes. “I need you, Car. Say you’ll stay with me. Don’t ever leave me, please.” 

/\Leave?/\ Carolyn couldn’t help a little chuckling at the idea. She couldn’t ever leave him again. The first time had almost killed her and that was before she’d really gotten to feel what they could be together. Touching both hands to his jaw, Carolyn smiled against his lips and gave him a deep, heart-felt kiss. “I can’t leave you, Mike. Not again, not ever again.” 

Watching his face would have melted any hesitation she could have possibly had left. His eyes burned down into hers with a mixture of relief and heat. His hands pulled her body closer under his. His lips stole her breath and her heart with the urgency and care of his kiss. “Say it, Carolyn. If you really mean it, tell me.”

/\Hold on, there, big guy./\ She’d say it, but it was his turn to lay his cards out on the table. She wasn’t going to be the only one on the line here. “Your turn, Mike. If you really mean it, tell me first.” Carolyn let her hands wander over his skin, fingertips walking along his shoulder to the racing pounding of his heart. “Tell me, please.”

His smile changed her heart rate before his words stopped it mid-beat. “I love you, Carolyn Barek. And I need you in my life.” Mike meant it, every syllable, every single word, and now she couldn’t breathe at all.

“Mike,” Her fingers fisted in his hair, dragged his lips down to hers for a desperate kiss. “I love you, Mike Logan, and I’m not going anywhere.” She loved that look on his face until his lips on hers closed her eyes. And then she loved the kiss even more. /\Mike, please./\

000

She was perfect. In all his life, no one had ever been this perfect for him. Body, mind, and heart. Every inch of her skin against his was heaven. The way her body responded to his was everything he’d ever dreamed about and more. And her kiss…

It would never be enough. Holding Carolyn tight as their hearts slowed, Mike treasured her kiss, a long, slow play of lips and tongues. Her hands rubbed over his skin, holding him closer. 

“Mike that was…” 

/\Amazing, perfection, Carolyn,/\ Mike watched her eyes a moment, dipping his head for another taste of her. “Something I won’t give up. Ever.” Her face was suddenly between his hands as he tried to read her reaction. “I need you, Car. Say you’ll stay with me. Don’t leave me, please.”

Her eyes widened, then a wide smile curved beautiful lips and her hands touched his face. Distantly he heard a soft chuckle. /\Beautiful, Car./\ He obeyed the pull of her hands, opening to the exploration of her kiss. “I can’t leave you, Mike. Not again, not ever again.”

/\That’s my girl, my sweetheart./\ He melted under the heat of her eyes, pulling her closer along every inch of his body. She felt… so damn good. But he needed to know, to keep her, to believe it.“Say it, Carolyn. If you really mean it, tell me.”

Her eyes locked to his, willing but still there was a hint of something in her face. A smile curved her lips before her hands warmed his shoulders. “Your turn, Mike. If you really mean it, tell me first.” Her face begged and he would carve out his own heart to give her whatever she needed, the heart her hand was covering right now. “Tell me, please.”

He smiled into her eyes, watching the relief on her face at only his smile. /\My demanding little Carolyn, just wait, I’ll give it to you./\ “I love you, Carolyn Barek. And I need you in my life.” He could feel her body respond to the words. Her hands clutched at his shoulders, her knees tightened at his hips and her eyes watched his with such melting heat.

“Mike,” He groaned helplessly at the fierce kiss she gave him and the tender, desperate grip of her hands in his hair. “I love you, Mike Logan, and I’m not going anywhere.” He knew she saw exactly how much those words meant to him on his face, and then neither of them could see anything because this kiss was more important than sight… or breathing… or blood flow. 

/\Oh, yes, my sweet Carolyn,/\ Eventually the need for air made him pull back just a little. The heat in her eyes and the grip of her hands almost dragged him back in for more. But his tiny brunette couldn’t be comfortable still lying under all his weight. And if he leaned down for another kiss right now, he wouldn’t move for awhile. “Carolyn,” Wrapping both arms around her ribs, Mike forced himself to roll to his back, pulling her precious body over his. Now, he could have that kiss, as much as their lungs could stand. “Kiss me, my sweet Car.”

Her hands smoothed over his shoulders, driving a shiver along his back. Her smile stole his breath, before she leaned down close to his lips. “What a great idea, Mike.” Her fingers touched his jaw as her lips reached for his. Breathlessly, Mike fell into her kiss, hands spread wide on her back to pull her closer. /\Still not close enough, sweetheart./\ He adored this, loved the feel of her lips opening to give him her taste and the smooth heat of her skin under his fingers. Mike couldn’t get enough of holding her, kissing her. /\My sweet Carolyn./\

Her hands moved over his skin, sliding along eager nerves to thread through his hair. His Carolyn deepened the kiss, drowning him in the heat and sweet taste of her. 

The End.


End file.
